


第三题by春水（代发）

by linjiangzhicheng



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linjiangzhicheng/pseuds/linjiangzhicheng
Relationships: 莲生
Kudos: 1





	第三题by春水（代发）

3.从背后抱住做饭中的恋人（ABO，A莲B平）

尽管川尻莲没有说什么，仍然像往常一样回到他们的营地生火做饭，大平祥生却敏锐地感知到了他的沮丧。他看着在火堆旁烤野兔的川尻莲，火光将他的脸映得明暗清晰，眼神却飘忽不定，左手手腕上的手环闪着幽蓝色的光芒。

看来我猜对了。大平祥生这么想着，心中的石头终于落了地。

由于人类生育欲望的降低，世界人口连年负增长，世界人口协会为了种族的繁衍和优化，决定建立配对系统，将匹配度最高的Alpha和Omega安排在特定场景中相亲，如果双方对此并不满意，则进行重新匹配。至于像自己一样的Beta，并不被算在“种族优化”的进程内，说得残忍些，大平祥生想，其实就是被放弃的一类人。

这个政策下发前，大平祥生和川尻莲还是一对情愫初生的普通的大学生情侣，周末时一起在网游上开黑，期末时一起互相监督辅导学习，假期时一起去不同的城市旅游留念。尽管川尻莲是代表着统治者的Alpha，而大平祥生只是千万人中最最平凡的Beta，尽管大平祥生曾经为自己永远不能闻到川尻莲信息素的味道而难过许久，川尻莲却总会握着他的手，看向他眼睛的最深处，告诉他，他们一定是最适合的。

然而随着指令的下达，每个Alpha和Omega都被勒令戴上了手环，接受系统的调配。戴上手环的当夜，川尻莲翻出锤子朝自己的左手的手腕狠狠地击打，直至最后满手鲜血淋漓，黑色的手环一点点地与他的皮肤生长结合，屏幕上的亮光一点点地暗下去。

那天晚上他们开着一辆废弃在学校仓库的吉普车，一路向北，开到油箱里燃油烧尽，地平线上天光乍破。他们开到一片连自己都说不出名字的荒凉大漠，直到用力踩着油门也不能再移动分毫。此时大平祥生紧绷的神经才稍稍放松了些，他的眼泪于是汹涌地流淌起来。他近乎崩溃地哭着，手上为川尻莲包扎的动作却极尽可能地温柔。他希望过去几天发生的事情全都是大梦一场，不必他的恋人付出温热的血液和绝望的逃离，他们也能够不分离。然而刺眼的阳光却从川尻莲背后缓慢地、一步不停地升起，一针一针地扎进大平祥生的眼里。

他和川尻莲的逃亡已经苟延了太久。他们一同跋涉万里，穿过荒芜的戈壁，在冰冷的山洞中依偎着取暖，捡拾残缺的果实，一起躺在硌人的沙漠上看着对方身后的闪烁星空毫无意义地笑。五个月来，他也曾心怀侥幸，期盼着即使担惊受怕也好，至少维持二人相互依靠着活下去的生命旅程。然而现在似乎一切都成为了奢望，大平祥生近乎茫然地盯着川尻莲的左手手腕，黑色的手环在他的皮肤上植根，似乎是吸吮着他的血肉而生长出的。大平祥生本能地想，如果能够延续美好。

如果能够延续美好，如果能够抵挡来自四面八方、异面各级的混沌恶意，我一定会死死地抓住他的手，告诉他不要走。大平祥生站起身，来不及拍去身上尘埃，便上前几步抱住了川尻莲，将头埋在他颈窝里蹭了蹭。他此刻只想屈从于他的感性，于是附在川尻莲的耳边轻轻地吐息：

“做吧。”

川尻莲转过身面对着大平祥生，眯着眼的样子危险又诱人，像重重封锁的禁区里盛放的血色玫瑰。他用牙将大平祥生衣领上的两颗扣子悉数解开，狐狸似的眼睛紧盯着他的猎物。他的右手一点点地捋过大平祥生脊椎的骨节，最终按在大平祥生的腰窝上。川尻莲细细碎碎的吻从大平祥生的左侧脖颈爬至左耳骨，大平祥生破碎的呼吸和轻微的喘息此时成了最好的催情剂，舔吻着他的脸庞。他的舌头压着大平祥生嘴唇间的缝隙抵进去，细细地研磨着大平祥生的舌尖，尽量回避了牙齿的磕碰。

Beta的身体并不像Omega能够很好地适应Alpha的性事，他们第一次做爱时两人都尚且青涩，留下的印象也并不如常人说的美好，只剩下不知章法的冲撞和不懂诀窍的疼痛，但长时间的磨合使他们二人的身体对彼此都太过熟悉。川尻莲的手指探入大平祥生的后穴，轻车熟路地屈起指节去触碰大平祥生的敏感点。热浪一波未平一波又起，大平祥生被快感冲击得几乎昏了头，只能匍匐在川尻莲的身上大口地喘息，不自觉地抬起腿夹住川尻莲的腰，上下磨蹭，声音粘腻得化成一滩水：“哈啊……莲、莲君……”

大平祥生被川尻莲压在身下，此时抬起头看他，小狗似的眼睛湿漉漉的，脸上布满了细细密密的汗丝，金发紧贴着额头。他被翻过来，从后面进入，压抑不住声音，随着川尻莲的频率双腿不住地颤抖痉挛。他几乎能感觉到自己血脉的扩张，高热的温度将他烧得晕头转向。

大平祥生曾在别人的讨论中听说过莲的信息素是草木香，温柔而清新，让人忍不住踏入他的诡秘森林。因此他努力地寻找着不同的气味，然而如同之前的所有性事一样，他依旧一无所获，空气中飘飘荡荡的只有黄沙苦涩的味道。

快感的电流刺激着他每一根神经末梢，大平祥生鼻尖一酸，眼泪几乎要落下来，又被他咬咬牙憋了回去。如果我是Omega，甚至是Alpha也好，至少我能闻到他的信息素，然而我只是最平庸、最无能的Beta，在该死的系统创造出的无数个时空中，我甚至不会再有与他相见的可能。

他回过头去寻川尻莲的唇，二人亲吻的时候，大平祥生的眼泪掉在了川尻莲的手背上，他伸手想要去擦掉，然而川尻莲却抓住了他的手，紧紧地握住，压在沙砾上，硌得他生疼，眼泪大滴大滴的落下。他看见川尻莲的嘴唇翕动，声音有些嘶哑，似乎隐忍着汹涌的欲望：“别哭了。”

川尻莲的温柔爱意让他的眼泪终于决堤，大平祥生不清楚自己是否能说出一个完整的句子：“标记我，莲君。”标记我，哪怕只是暂时的也好。川尻莲从善如流地抚摸上大平祥生的脖颈，用牙齿将信息素一寸一寸地注入大平祥生的身体中，带着血痕的牙印昭彰着他近乎幼稚的私心和占有欲，但他只是温和地、轻声地说着：

“我从来不相信命运或是系统的数据，我只相信你。”

他慢慢退出了大平祥生的身体，银发轻轻在大平祥生的耳边磨蹭，放柔了声音询问道：“今天是怎么了？为什么突然之间……”他没有说下去，此时看见恋人哭得满脸泪痕的脸方才意识到自己的行为有些过火。

“离开之前，至少留下一点气味吧，虽然我闻不到。”大平祥生吸了吸鼻子，躺倒在砂砾上。川尻莲本想和他并排躺下，听见这句话后动作停顿了一下，问他：“……这么快你就要走了？”

“什么要走？不是你要走了吗？”大平祥生似乎也很状况外，“你的手环闪着蓝光，不是又好了的意思吗？”

川尻莲大声笑了起来，笑声在空旷的原野里显得格外清晰。他有些无奈地揉了揉大平祥生的头发：“这个手环闪绿光才是进入系统，但是据说是五个月以来众多的Beta反抗声太大，人口协会撤销了系统的决议，手环会在一个月期间缓慢脱落，蓝光是它正在工作的标志。所以我刚才问你，这么快就要回去吗，是怕你太累了。”

……刚刚不累，现在很累。大平祥生想，敢情自己主动献身一场竟然是误会。此时疲意方涌上来，大平祥生牵着川尻莲的手将他往下拉，示意他躺倒。二人并排躺下，望着天空。天上没有星子，浅灰色的云被风吹动，前仰后合。远处有一片森林，在风的鼓动下一片片地暗下去又亮起来。

他们手牵着手，感受着彼此的脉搏与呼吸。火光逐渐熄灭，月亮照得满地青白，被他们的目光看得摇摇欲坠，模糊起来。

天黑了就不会越来越黑，只有时间越来越晚。*


End file.
